


Sneaky Intentions

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala maneuvers Sam just so for her purposes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Vala watched Sam for a long moment. It wasn't going to get better, with them alone, and Sam distracted by her report of the mission.

"Samantha Carter, will you help me learn a custom of Earth?" Vala asked, her tone direct rather than coy, so Sam would not get too suspicious.

"What custom?" Sam asked, not even looking up.

"Girls' night out?" Vala said innocently.

That got Sam to look her way, and for a minute, Vala was certain Sam saw through the request.

"I think we can."

Vala smiled, but kept her motives carefully cloaked. It was a start.


End file.
